Wrath of the Ancients
The Wrath of the Ancients is a Wonder Weapon in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map Der Eisendrache. It takes the form of a bow made of bone and a mysterious adhesive, paired with explosive flame-tipped arrows. It is possible to upgrade the bow into four differing Elemental bows by initiating their questlines. Overview Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, the Wrath of the Ancients holds a massive 60 arrows compared to eight. It takes little time to draw an arrow, which results in a high rate of fire. It is also very effective against the Panzer Soldat. It is similar to the Sparrow as one can hold the trigger down to make the arrow stronger, but, unlike the Sparrow, at the cost of more ammo. Also unlike the Sparrow, when fully charged, the weapon's shots are still affected by gravity, its arrows explode on impact rather than after a few seconds. Its explosions are very powerful and can take out multiple zombies with only one shot. Additionally, when using the bow, the player's melee animation will be replaced with a stabbing motion using the arrow, rather than the normal knife. The explosions do not damage the user, which makes the bow an essential survival tool in Der Eisendrache. If a player bleeds out, they can reacquire the Wrath of the Ancients from the same location they got it from initially. Double Tap 2.0 increases the fire rate of the bow (firing quickly in succession), but the damage remains unaffected. The bow can be upgraded in four different ways, which both look and fire differently. The four upgrade paths result in either Storm, Rune Prison, Demon Gate, or Wolf Howl. How To Get The Bow In the map Der Eisendrache there are three Dragons scattered around the map. *One is located in the room where Speed Cola is located right at the back above a fireplace. *The other Dragon is located near where Double Tap Root Beer is, located through the gate and right at the back above the tunnel that leads underground. *The last one is located in the pyramid room underground right above the wall. All three Iron Dragons must be fed 8 zombies. After they have been fed, they will stop eating more zombies, turn back to stone and then crumble down. Right after, all players can grab the Wrath of the Ancients in the room right above the undercroft where a knight is resting. It will be floating above the crate in the back of the room. Upgrading the Bow Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm (Storm) # By the Death Ray, there is a small tower with a lightning symbol on it, and a weather vane atop it. Shooting the weather vane with the Wrath of the Ancients will cause the bricks around the symbol to crumble, dropping the broken lightning arrow. The collect button will pick it up. # Outside the map, there are three bonfires that must be shot and ignited with the Wrath of the Ancients. ## The first can be seen by looking out of the castle right outside, and next to, the Bell Tower. This tower can also be shot from the room with Mule Kick, coming off the spawn room. ## The second is off in the distance near the KRM-262 wall buy, and is the most difficult fire to hit. Targeting the bonfire under the bow crosshairs, and moving the camera up until it's in line with the mountain peak next to the bonfire should help. This fire can also be shot from outside the Bell Tower, by looking out of the castle to the left of the computer terminal, but this may be more difficult. ## The third requires the Rocket Launch Pad to be open. Exiting the tunnel from the teleporter, the bonfire is on the right, high up on the cliffside. # Back down in the Pyramid Room, there are five etchings of a gust of wind on the walls. During an anti-gravity phase, these must be activated by wall-running over them. They make distinguished sounds when they're activated, when they're all activated, and when the event is failed. # Three urns around the map must be filled with zombie souls. The urns take five souls each, and are now generating lightning, making them simple to spot. The first urn is in the room up above Double-Tap and is visible from the entrance; the second is visible from the teleporter at the rocket pad; the last one is inside the bell tower (the tower next to the third fire) under the stairs, also visible from the entrance. Drawing back the bow by a full urn will cause it to spark after this, and the three bonfires must be shot again with the "half-lightning" bow. Each urn will return to normal after a bonfire is lit, meaning all three urns must be utilised. The bonfires will now have lightning circling the flames. # On the ground by the weather vane where the broken arrow dropped, there will be blue fog. The collect button will place the broken arrow in the fog, for it to be carried up to the weather vane. The weather vane will generate fire and lighting of its own, and after several seconds, the reforged lightning arrow will drop. The collect button will pick it up. # The reforged arrow needs to be placed on the shrine with the lightning symbol on it in the Pyramid Room. The shrine will just take the arrow, and the bow can still be used. Once it's there, it will accept zombie souls. Zombies killed behind the shrine will not be absorbed. # When the shrine stops accepting souls, placing the bow in the shrine will transform it into the Lightning Bow. This is probably the best bow of the four in the game. When you shoot a charged arrow, it produces a fatal mini storm that shocks zombies and kills them. Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm (Rune Prison) # Shoot the glyph near Double Tap with the Wrath of the Ancients. It is best to stand either underneath the bridge leading to the Wundersphere, or on the bridge itself. Collect the broken arrow. # Melee a zombie on the glowing square in the tower room close to Mule Kick. This doesn't have to be with the arrow, it can be with anything. Best method is purchasing a Bowie Knife and meleeing on a low round. Hold the use button to activate the urn that appears. # Collect the six Keeper skulls: There are six Keeper skulls dotted around the map which need to be collected by holding the use button on them, after which they will glow purple and move to the urn. ## Mule Kick room on the short broken wall by stairs; on the left hand side when facing the perk. Closest one to the urn. ## Church courtyard on a righthand balcony window. This is heading into the church, just beside the barricade leading into the righthand balcony. ## Samantha's room in toy chest. The toy chest is to the left of the bed. ## Broken wall to the right of Double Tap. ## Teleporter room, sink in right hand corner. Go down into the basement and head to where the teleporter is, in the righthand side of the room is a sink. ## Rocket test site, back of the truck. Take the teleporter to the test site and head to the left side of the launch pad. Go to the back of the truck to pick up the final skull. # Lead six crawlers to the urn. Make a load of crawlers, about 10 should do; and kill off any walkers. Then lead them down into the glyph room, where they will be sacrificed. #The Voice will then say three out of six different distinct words, either Griffin, Heart, Door, Stag, Crown or Horn, which correspond to crests on the knight's pedestals; this is his name. Should the player miss these words, they can shoot the urn with their un-upgraded bow to hear them again. ## The player must kill zombies so that they can get symbols which will match up to the ones on the glyph. They will get six symbols, but they only need the ones that will allow them to enter his name. ## Check the crests of the three knights the player got to find their Apothicon symbols. ## Go back to the glyph room and shoot the correct symbols on the floor in the correct order using the Wrath of the Ancients. ## If done correctly, a flame will spout from the center of the glyph and they will be able to place the broken arrow in the center by holding the use button. After a short time the player can receive the reforged arrow from it by holding the use button again. If done incorrectly, the flame will down them if they go near it. # Head to the Pyramid and place the arrow in one of the boxes. # Collect zombie souls around the pyramid to charge up the bow, once it is completely charged, place the Wrath of the Ancients into the box. After a few moments, the player will receive the upgraded bow. When it has a charged shot, it releases purple skulls that seek out and kill nearby zombies. Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc (Demon Gate) #Head to the spiral staircase in the clocktower. On the top of it, the player will see a symbol. Shoot at it with the bow. It will reveal the clockwork of the big clock, and drop the broken pieces for the arrow. Collect them. # Head to the rocket location. Just on the player's right when passing through the test doors, they will see a small building, with a dark rock on top of it. They now need to wait for a rocket test to happen, and when it has ended, they need to rush outside and shoot at the tip of the rock, which will now be glowing orange of heat. If done correctly, a massive fireball will shoot from the sky towards the main part of the map. It is advised to stand as close of the doors as possible during the test, as it is hard to shoot the rock in time. # The player will now have to shoot 3 rings with their bow to light them on fire, while traveling via Wundersphere. ## The first ring is situated next to spawn, near the KRM-262 wall buy. ## The second one is just between the Death Ray trap and the Wundersphere next to it. ## The third one is just next to the second one, between the Death Ray and the spiral staircase, next to the Der Wunderfizze location. # The player will now have to stand in each of these rings, and collect zombie souls. It is imperative that the player has to stay within the ring, else the souls won't be collected. # Head back to the location where the player got their broken arrow pieces. Hold the action button next to the clockwork, and a cuneiform symbol will appear. That symbol will be representative of one of three fireplaces, spread throughout the map. ## One triangle aimed to the right above two triangles pierced by a line aimed to the right, with two points on the left and the right: fireplace underneath the dragon in the control room, next to Speed Cola. ## Cross symbol: fireplace in Samantha's room. ## One triangle aimed to the right, with two triangles pierced by a line, one of top and one on the bottom: fireplace next to Double Tap, just next to the Der Wunderfizze location. # The corresponding ring of fire will still be lit. From there, the player will have to shoot their arrow in such a manner that in 3 shots or less, they displace a volcano-like mounticule in the fireplace. For the first arrow, and for spawning the volcano, they will need to stand in the ring. For the following shots, they will have to stand near the volcano, but not necessarily in it. They just have make sure the borders of their screen glow orange. They then have to displace the volcano with their arrow shots in the fireplace. They will be rewarded with a Max Ammo. Use the action button on the now lit fireplace to pass onto the next step. # Next to the Death Ray, a Sun-like fireball will be floating. Just hold the action button underneath it, and it will solidify, elevate and explode. It will drop the reforged arrow. Collect the arrow. # Place the arrow in the corresponding box near the Pyramid. # The player must collect souls to fill their arrow up. When ready, they must give their bow to the box. After a few seconds, the upgraded bow will be ready to be picked up. When charged shot it produces volcanoes that kills zombies. Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet (Wolf Howl) All steps of the Wolf bows questline can be completed with any bow, including upgraded bows. # Locate four paintings around the map; one each in the Bell Tower, the room leading into the church courtyard, one on the balcony inside the church and one in the Trophy Room. Activate them in a certain order. The order of the paintings never change but the locations do. The paintings in order detail this: A king and his wolf (one), a king going into battle (two), the king's castle under siege (three), and the death of the King (four). The player will hear a guitar strum audio cue if it is the right order as well as the dual wolf symbol appearing on the painting. Once all four are done, head into the basement from the church and the wolf symbol on the wall will crumble, revealing the broken arrow. # Head to the rocket pad with the Wrath of the Ancients and shoot down the red flag at the top of the mountain, above the cavern you exit the teleporter from. A skull will roll down the hill and land for the player to pick up. # Place the skull on the Wolf's skeleton located next to the bow's box in the pyramid area and a spectral wolf will appear. The wolf will head to three spots on the map, digging in these spots for its master's remains. The player will need to reap souls in these areas, then activate the spot in order to move to the next zone. # The wolf will head underground and sit underneath a crack in the wall. The player needs to wall run until a symbol of two wolves appears above the crack and shoot the Wrath of the Ancients at the glowing wolf heads on top of the crack until a ledge forms that they can stand on. Due to the angle required for the shot it is best to do this while under the low gravity effect. # Land on the platform and claim the reforged arrow. Take it to the shrine and harvest souls to charge the box. When ready, give the bow to the box, and after a few seconds the upgraded bow will be ready to pick up. Gallery Wrath of the Ancients BO3.png|First-person view of the Wrath of the Ancients Wrath of the Ancients Drawing BO3.png|Drawing an arrow of the Wrath of the Ancients Wrath of the Ancients Melee BO3.png|The melee attack of the Wrath of the Ancients Trivia * When harvesting souls for any upgrade, a free Max Ammo is automatically given to the player. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons